


O Great King

by aronnaxs



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Throne Sex, legolas is a total tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronnaxs/pseuds/aronnaxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is planning to go on a minor political venture to Imladris. Legolas resents the thought of him leaving and there is only one way left to convince him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Great King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurelin (Lintelomiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintelomiel/gifts).



> Man, I have to get better at writing shorter PWPs haha. ~ 
> 
> But I couldn't resist laurelin's request for Thrandolas oral omg. Hope you enjoy it :)))
> 
> /runs off fast/

Thranduil was the epitome of power and elegance while sitting upon his twisted, antlered throne. He reclined, legs crossed, hand curled around a pointed spike, crown reflecting the sharp angles of his strong face. Anyone who came to him could do nothing but bow before his beautiful, commanding vision. He was the king and this authority was exuded in everything he did, everything he said. No one dared to even dream of denying him anything.

But Legolas prided himself in knowing Thranduil's weaknesses. He knew as much as could be perceived about the inner workings of his mind and what made him act in the ways he did. Or so he liked to think, anyway. For not only was he his most treasured counsellor and warrior, he was also his son. 

And behind closed doors, so much more than that too. 

That evening, he needed to put these qualities to the test. The beautiful young prince loved to challenge himself, adored to excel in everything he put his hand to. Since his childhood, he had done just that; whether on the archery field, in combat, in his studies... And also, in being wise to everything and everyone around him. It had served him well throughout his life so far. And he hoped it would again that night. 

Because his father was soon due to leave on an excursion to Imladris and if he was honest, his presence was not critical - it was purely a trivial political matter that could be sorted by those below him. Legolas had tried to talk to him, to convince him not to leave, but his words had been in vain. He craved for Thranduil to stay; the wilderness was fraught with danger in this darkening time and Legolas had not been away from him in centuries. He could not stand the thought of their separation.

To his stubborn mind, either the king did not go or he simply went along with him. However, neither of these options had so far been considered by Thranduil, not through Legolas' discussions or previous actions. 

So he was going to attempt something a little different. 

As he came to the cavernous throne room that evening, Thranduil's stoic, dignified expression changed hardly at all. Only Legolas saw the little glint in his eyes, welcoming him silently into his presence, a glancing impression of their bond. Respectfully, slowly, he bent down onto one knee and did not raise his gaze as Thranduil greeted him. Their interactions here were nothing but formal and equal to those with the other people of the king's realm. It was a carefully carved relationship. 

"My lord," Legolas uttered when Thranduil had finished talking. "May I be so humble as to request an audience with your highness?" 

There was a pause and Legolas swore his father was playing with him. In situations like these, he would not put it past him. He knew his ability, and fondness, for toying with people. He, himself, sometimes inadvertently displayed the same quality. But finally, Thranduil spoke again. 

"Indeed," he said. "Are you not already holding audience with me?"

At this, Legolas looked up. He noticed the small smile playing at the corners of his father's lips and matched the look perfectly. Subtly, he tilted his head in the directions of the guards still surrounding the dais. "I was thinking that we could share a little more privacy, my lord," he said as sweetly as he could. Thranduil's visage remained the same. 

"A little more privacy?" he teased. Legolas nodded, as if he was planning on revealing some great, deep news or secret to his king. He doubted Thranduil would fall for such lies but eventually, going along with him, he turned to the guards and dismissed them for the night. 

When they had vanished from the chamber, Legolas wasted no more time in approaching his father. He came to the beginning of the stairs up to the high throne and bent his knee in a final sign of respect. Thranduil tended to have a fondness for these small signs of submission. "My lord -" he started again, keeping the titles for a while longer. "I am sorry to disturb you like this, but I have a request to ask of you."

"Legolas, if this is about my arranged time in Imladris, I am no longer interested." 

Though Legolas had known that this was his father's opinion, the frank statement of it surprised him a little, regardless. He raised his eyes again and looked up into the vaguely amused, leering visage of the king. He realised he was continuing to treat him like they were still surrounded by others of his dominion. For a moment, Legolas doubted his plan; his father was not an easy soul to win over.

Yet time remained on his side.

Casually, he bowed his head and began to slowly ascend the steps to the antlered seat. If anyone else were to do such a thing without spoken permission, they would have been promptly marched from the halls. But Thranduil humoured him, as his father, and Legolas could not help but see the veiled smirk on his perfect, rosy lips when he stopped at his side. "My king," he breathed. "Surely you can understand why I am troubled by your leaving. The distance from here to the Hidden Valley is long and full of perils. I should fret terribly about your absence."

A small snicker came from Thranduil at these words. He turned to meet his son's eyes and a hand came to hold his head in place, staring at him. "That is not the true reason, is it now, my prince?" he teased. "Your real motives for coming here to beg me this evening were selfish. You do not want me to leave because you desire my presence only by your side." 

Legolas allowed his lips to curl into a small smile. They were clasped in a battle of endurance now, each one craving the opposite of the other. Who would win was yet to be known. "And is that so terrible, my lord?" he retorted lowly, cunningly. "Is it so terrible that your company gives me shelter, gives me peace and stability..."

"It gives you more than that, Legolas." The prince's sly, dark tone was matched in Thranduil's. Legolas watched as his beautiful mouth formed those mocking words, delighting in their sound, and then grinning in response, moved his own mouth down to his hand, still against his chin. He placed gentle kisses to each of his fingers and his palm, playfully letting them slip between his lips every now and then. Thranduil watched, his eyebrows slightly raised at this sudden development.

"And you love to give me 'more than that', my king," Legolas said suggestively, replying to his previous gibe. 

"When you are not being petulant, yes," Thranduil sighed exasperatedly as his son continued to caress his skin. He shook his head. "You are not going to convince me with such shallow attempts, Legolas." 

Legolas pouted. "I can try," he smiled.

And he bent to brush his lips against Thranduil's ear, a seductive ghost of a touch that would have made him shiver delightedly in any other situation. But he remained still now, looking away from his beautiful son, his secret, forbidden lover. Legolas went to find his mouth, leaning over his throne, yet he moved his head, denying him. "Legolas, if you seek to undo me, you will be here for a very long time." 

Legolas softly nuzzled his cheek, hands coming to stroke his long, elegant neck. "I am patient," he hissed. "I can wait." 

He continued his assault upon Thranduil's stiff body, nibbling the sensitive skin of his throat and then moving around to his front. For a moment, he thought about straddling him and pinning him down but he could not let the balance of control shift permanently to the king. His own arousal would not get the better of him.

"You are stubborn, ernilen," Thranduil smirked, seeing Legolas hesitate briefly. But then his confident air waned a little as his prince sank gracefully to his knees, coming to rest in front of his crossed legs. Legolas placed a hand on one of his strong thighs, gazing up at him. Before he could resist, he had parted it from the other, leaving a clear pathway up to his lap. Evidence of the effect Legolas' teasing had begun to have on his body was now undeniable. Yet still he remained stoic, apart from the glint in his eyes.

"You would not submit yourself so shamelessly to me, Legolas," he smiled. "I know you."

Legolas tilted his head to the side, lips twitching. "Would I not?" he questioned lecherously. 

And then, in answer to himself, his mouth came down again and bit and kissed at the warm space of Thranduil's inner thighs. He felt him shift minutely beneath him but he continued to chuckle softly, almost arrogantly. It made shivers spark up Legolas' spine and for him to work harder, using his hands to massage further up. The king was only slightly hard but Legolas was sure in his own ability. Like with everything else, he displayed much talent with this and it would not take long...

When his fingers came to tug at the ties on Thranduil's leggings, burrowing beneath his silvery robe, he felt a soft, playful tap upon his hands, trying to bat them away. He smiled deviously and continued, only to have Thranduil grasp both of his wrists firmly. He raised an eyebrow at him, a perfect replica of his expression. "Did you really think this will stop me, my lord?" he mused.

"Legolas," Thranduil rasped, but then regained control of his voice. "Do you truly intend to do this here? Surely somewhere more private would be appropriate..."

Legolas answered by lowering his head again, grazing his lips across the sturdy laces. He felt a slight twitch beneath the fabric. "I will retire to our rooms only if you promise to remain with me here, away from Imladris. Or for me to accompany you."

"Legolas, you know that I cannot do that. And you must stay here."

"Then this is our bedroom tonight, my lord." 

Legolas delighted in Thranduil's tightening grip on his hands as he set his teeth to work upon the constrictions of his leggings. He pulled and drew on them until quickly, they started to unravel. To give himself more room, he nudged the king's robe further up his waist with the top of his head and tugged on the final tie. The flaps fell apart, leaving Thranduil bare to him. "Legolas -" he heard and one glance up into Thranduil's face showed the excitement beginning to blossom within him. But still he tried to remain controlled. "You are too bold. Your arrogance will undo you..."

"Oh, my lord." Legolas moved closer with a devilish look upon his face, managing to wrestle one of his hands free. He brushed it across the head of Thranduil's arousal. "I could say the same to you."

Thranduil breathed out and Legolas heard the sound catch when his soft lips joined his fingers. He gently kissed him and made sure to keep their eyes locked as he used his mouth to stroke the firm flesh. Thranduil shuffled a little and Legolas heard a quiet, whispered warning of his name escape him, urging him to stop, urging him to continue. He did the latter, licking, caressing, sucking a little until the king sank his nails into his palm. "Legolas, this is no way for a prince to behave," he heard over the quickening beat of his own heart. Oh, how he loved to break the firm walls of Thranduil's icy dignity. "You must display more decency..." 

Legolas quirked an eyebrow, not stopping for all the humility in the world. Slowly, he opened his mouth and allowed himself to hover over the now glistening tip of the elder elf's arousal. He felt a dark thrill as he noticed his warm thighs were already trembling. "O great king," he sighed. "I believe it was you who taught me this, you surely must remember. And for you to speak of decency!" 

One last smirk and the seductive prince descended upon Thranduil, taming his throat to engulf as much of him as he initially could. Before he could stifle it, a strained gasp escaped his father's lips. "Don't -" it sounded as though he said yet Legolas knew he did not truly mean that. He remained staring up at him from between his strong legs and could only imagine what he must look like: on his knees, cheeks flushed, mouth full... By the gods, he would do anything to please Thranduil. And surely, he must be pleased, no matter what he uttered.

Confident in his own skill, Legolas sank down further and felt Thranduil touch the back of his throat. His eyes watered slightly but it only heightened his own pleasure, which he was staring to feel greatly now - he adored submitting himself to such a wonderful, ancient, experienced elf... And to see him struggling to maintain his tightly held control - It was beyond erotic. 

Sensually, he began to bob his head up and down, using his tongue to skilfully satisfy the king even more. Thranduil finally squirmed and the prince watched in delight as his eyes fluttered, teeth coming to bite into his bottom lip. A soft sound broke from the back of his throat and his hand twitched, fighting to resist the temptation to delve into Legolas' golden hair. "Iôn..." he murmured. "You must stop..."

Legolas wanted to petulantly ask why but he knew the answer - Thranduil's resolve was swiftly fading as he performed this sinful act upon him. It had been long since they had had any doubts about what they were doing - after all, they brought such love and happiness to one another - yet the threat of being caught here was alluringly frightening. They were in the centre of Thranduil's highly populated realm and anyone could walk in at any time.

The thought of it made Legolas moan heatedly around the king. Vibrations rippled down his hard flesh and at this, Thranduil writhed a little, small spasms pulling at his legs. His hand now shot automatically to the back of Legolas' head and though he attempted again to dissuade him, the conviction in his voice had withered dismally away and left him helpless in anticipation. Shaking fingers wove into silken tresses and at last started to encourage Legolas' movements, pulling and pushing, pulling and pushing... 

"Ah -" he whispered and through eyes glazed with pleasure, Legolas saw his face twist, a tiny bead of sweat dripping down his temple. "Legolas - please. You don't know - what you're doing..."

But Legolas knew precisely what he was doing. He smiled around the erection in his mouth and did all that he could to bring his king to the crests of delight. Lips, tongue and even teeth slid along the slick skin and Thranduil moaned, a beautiful sound reserved only for his most intimate of companions. He strengthened his grip in Legolas' hair and finally, his head sank backwards onto his throne, hips twitching and struggling not to thrust mindlessly. The prince knew he was getting through to him. It wouldn't be long until he would do anything he wanted. Which was exactly what he needed.

Delightfully, the king's formerly regal stance had turned into one of pure decadence, legs spread and body arched. His crown was askew, no longer framing a powerful, indomitable face, and his robes were bunched up around his waist lewdly, allowing Legolas to service him. If the prince hadn't have been busy, he would have loved to have just watched him, seen as he came apart, jerking and trembling with lust. He soon was unable to stay still, tossing his head and squeezing his grasp in Legolas' hair. The strength of his orgasm was approaching and in expectation, Legolas sped up his ministrations, relishing the influence he now held.

Just as he was nearing the edge, the prince pulled back slightly, tauntingly, and wet his fingers. Thranduil watched with an open mouth and blissful expression; one that contorted even more as Legolas reached down between his legs and pressed deep and forcefully into his quivering entrance. He cried aloud and then louder when he found that exquisite little spot inside. "Ah, Legolas!" he shouted, no longer able to restrain his wanton voice.

It was the final encouragement the younger elf needed. Aptly, he drove his fingers back and forth and timed the bobbing of his head to the pressing of the king's centre, making him sob in ecstasy. "Oh, Valar, oh Legolas..." he panted, cheeks red in shameful excitement, and the prince shivered, immensely stimulated by these exclamations. Even more so when his body began to tighten and curve upwards, teetering right on the brink. Legolas hastened his rubbing of the gland inside Thranduil, knowing that would drive him over. And soon, he could bear it no more.

"Oh by the Valar..." he moaned breathlessly. "I - I'm going to -" 

The hot rush of liquid into his mouth and the king's high shout were the only things that Legolas remembered of those next few seconds as at the exact moment, he also reached a heady climax, twitching and soaking his tightened leggings. His vision faded around him in the euphoria of it and it was only the firm pillow of his father's thigh which kept him upright. When he finally came back around, both were sticky and warm, Thranduil laying, gasping, back against carven wood. Legolas couldn't help smiling, seeing the change from stoic, dignified ruler to sated lover right before his eyes. He slowly reached up, stroking his damp cheek. 

"My lord," he murmured then "ada..." and he smiled back. "Will you go to Imladris?" 

A small, weary chuckle came from Thranduil, lighting up his beautiful face. Legolas leant closer, encouragingly and was vastly content at his next words. "No, my little leaf," he assured him quietly but surely. "I shall not... You have gone to more than enough lengths to prove that I should stay here with you."

Legolas joined in with his touching laugh then placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead. "Thank you, ada," he whispered. "Let us not waste any of that precious time." 

Thranduil nodded, gently caressing his hair and returning a kiss. "Let us not," he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ernilen - prince  
> Iôn - son  
> Ada - dad/daddy/father


End file.
